テンプレート:Story infobox
}| }}} } }} } | }.png|exists}} | }} }} }}}}} ;年号 : } AE ;ストーリー : } | }}} | personal story = パーソナルストーリー | living world season 3 = リビングワールドシーズン3 | living world season 2 = リビングワールドシーズン2 | living world season 1 = リビングワールドシーズン1 | #default = } }}| Storyline missing }} ;チャプター : } | } | Personal story = } | #default = } }} | } | Heart of Thorns | Path of Fire = }}} | #default = Chapter missing }} }} }| ;場所 : } } | ( })}} } | } }} } | ( })}} } | } }} } | ( })}}}} } | } }} } | ( })}} } | } }} } | ( })}} } | } }} } | ( })}} ; レベル : } | }|-|1}} | } | } }} | レベルなし }} } | ; 種族 : }}} | asura = アスラ | charr = チャール | human = ヒューマン | norn = ノルン | sylvari = シルヴァリ |#default = 不明 }} }} } | ;選択 : }}} }} } | ;オーダー : } }} } | ;先行 : }|:|-}}.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | ;続き : }.png| |}} }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}} }} } | }.png| |}} }}} } | }.png| |}} }}} } | }.png| |}} }}} } | }.png| |}} } }} } map.jpg|exists}} | style="width:100%" - style="text-align:center;" } } | } }} } | } }} } | }} } | n | do not categorize | }} | | } | } | | | }} }} }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} | | } | } | Personal story = Category:Personal story | Living World Season 1 = Category:Living World Season 1 story | Living World Season 2 = Category:Living World Season 2 storyCategory: } | Heart of Thorns = Category:Heart of Thorns story | Living World Season 3 = Category:Living World Season 3 storyCategory: } | Path of Fire = Category:Path of Fire story }} }} }}__TOC__ This infobox should be used at the top of all story articles. Usage Parameters ; name : Optional. Name of the event. Defaults to the page name. Use if page name contains qualifiers. ; year : Optional. The year in the Mouvelian calendar when this event happens. Defaults to "1325" AE. ; storyline : Required. Name of the tab within the Story Journal, e.g. "Living World Season 2". (Exception: "Personal story" instead of "My Story") ; chapter : Required. Name of the section in the story journal in the Hero panel ; chapter number ; step number : Required. Numbers representing position within the storyline and chapter respectively. ; location : Required. The locations in which the event takes place. This is usually a comma separated list. ; level : Required. The level of the storyline step. ; prev : Optional. The name of the first previous event. Separate multiple values with semi-colons. ; next : Optional. The name of the first previous event. Separate multiple values with semi-colons. ; gallery1 : Optional. The name of the file (without the File: tag). ; gallery1-text : Optional. Changes the text that goes under gallery1. ; gallery2, gallery3 ; gallery2-text, gallery3-text : Optional. Same as above and adds additional gallery images and text. ; status : Optional. Status of content. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame, displays relevant notice. Available options: "historical", "future", "unimplemented", "current" (default). ; status notes : Optional. Allows provision of additional reason for the given status. ; release : Optional. The expansion or living world season required to access the content. Displays a notice of the release. See for options. Specific to the Personal story ; race : Optional. The race of the character required for the storyline step. Options: Asura, Charr, Human, Norn, or Sylvari. ; choice : Optional. The Biography choice. See for valid options. ; order : Optional. The order required for the storyline step. Options: Durmand priory, Order of Whispers, or Vigil. Example Category:Infobox templates